


Connecting the Candy [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a very strange spirit haunting the Winchesters' motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting the Candy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connecting the Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6261) by princess_aleera. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/connecting-candy) | 3.8 MB | 0:06:17


End file.
